


Plot Bunnies

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: Sherlock is having a hard time deciding what to do next.





	Plot Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first posted fic! Please be nice.  
> Obligatory I do not own the characters statement.

Close your eyes. Silence. Think. Remember. What do you want to do now? Your past endeavors have brought some interesting results. There is plenty to be tested, experimented upon. Think. What sort of question do you want to answer for yourself. Walk through your mind. Look back at what you have done. What ideas do you have now? Ah yes, some things have come to mind. Here they are now. Yes, that one is white, a blank page. You've never done anything like this one before. Or that fat one in the back. There's a lot of research on that one, but something still bothers you about it. You need to perform your own tests. But which one to do first? 

Oh dear. The longer you wait, the more come. A spotted one that holds conflicting data. An extremely fluffy one, because other opinions that you've heard on the subject are just that, full of fluff. Stupid, really, they have no idea what they're talking about. It would be fun to prove them wrong and watch the fluff shrink away into a real answer. 

Each of the things in front of you want to be fed. Give them carrots, they are supposed to love those. But which do you give the carrots to first? There's too many of them now. They are multiplying like, well like the creatures that they're based off of. There are lots of rabbits now, hopping around the room. You can barely move an inch, or else you'll step on one. And you don't want to do that. Your ideas are housed in each of these rabbits. To step on one could damage the train of thought. Just pick a bunny and get on with it. There will be plenty of time to attend to the others. Just pick one.

They are all of the same relative size. None is more pressing than any of the others. So that method of choosing is out. Perhaps base it on which is the cutest? But how do you choose the cutest out of a crowd of adorable bunnies?

The rabbits are escaping now, into other rooms. There's too many. You simply can't choose which one to explore first. And that is frustrating.

"Bunnies!"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Plot bunnies!"

"I don't think I follow..."

"There are plot bunnies in my head. The plot bunnies have taken over my mind palace, John," Sherlock moaned.

John wasn't entirely sure what his flat mate was talking about. But bunnies was not a good sign. "No, Sherlock, you can't do experiments on rabbits. Not after Baskerville. And I doubt Mrs. Hudson will appreciate you having them in the flat. Imagine how much poop..."

"No, John! Not actual rabbits! I have ideas for experiments, but I can't choose. The ideas manifest themselves as rabbits in my mind palace, and they're just hopping around in there. How do I get them out?"

John blinked. And then smiled. He looked over at Sherlock, and the two of them started giggling just as they always did. 

"You think in bunnies?" 

"Shut up!"

"But that's adorable!"

"Leave me and my plot bunnies alone, I'm thinking."

John guffawed. This was definitely one for the blog.


End file.
